Anomaly Falls
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: In another universe where the Northwest weren't such pricks, Mason "Dipper" Pines was born to Fiona Philips, raised by RLStine, and made a living for himself as a part of a supernatural entourage of unlikely heroes with his twin sister Mabel. One can only get one thing from this scenario: Goosebumps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Look on my profile for how things are going to work. As for this story, it's a mix of Goosebumps,, Gravity Falls, So Weird, Eerie Indiana, and a bit of the X-Files. As usual I own nothing but the result of this amalgamation of tv shows. Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Ah summer vacation, a time of rest and relaxation. Unless you're one Mason Stine-Pines, who is always on the look out for the strange, the unusual, and the weird. On a hill looking over a random city in a random state in the United States of America was a young boy about twelve ten years of age with brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes wearing a black long coat, red t-shirt, dark blue- almost black -pants with white socks, and grey shoes that had white soles. In his right hand was a smith corona typewriter with the initials R.L and the word Stine in gold on it; while in his left hand was a black suitcase with the initials M.S-P on it. Atop the hill was a picnic table, complete with the stereotypical red and white checkered cloth.

Mason sat down at the table and opened the typewriter before opening the suitcase, and taking out it's contents: a stack of paper, a manuscript cover, a pencil and notepad, a couple bottles of ink, and a paperweight to hold the papers down on the table. Cautiously placing the first piece of paper into the machine, Mason took the notepad and pencil and began writing on it, occasionally erasing what he had written with a small scowl on his face. Before long he set the notepad and pencil down with a content look on his face. He cracked his fingers and began typing; amongst the clicks of the typewriter, the dings of the reel, and the switching of the paper, a shadowy G appeared out of the typewriter and was swept into the city by an ominous wind.

The city began to morph, twist, change and contort whenever the G passed over something, and before long the big prosperous city was replaced by a small town. Time had seemingly stopped as large, dark, and ominous clouds appeared from nowhere and bringing the thunderous roars of lightning with them. Only the constant ringing, dinging, and clicking of the typewriter could be heard for miles of nothingness as the words typed on the pages swapped time and time again formed into a cohesive tale of horror. A tale of kids plagued by supernatural strangeness, foes of twisted imagination and making, and twist of insurmountable proportions.

* * *

Soon enough the clouds dispersed, the ominous winds stopped, and the ringing, dinging and clicking stopped altogether as the final page was carefully removed from the typewriter and placed into the manuscript with its other brethren, completing the book and it's tale. The small town had returned to being a city, and time had seemed to move forward again as Mason packed up his things, took both the suitcase and the typewriter into their respective hands, and walked down the hill.

At the bottom of said hill was a limousine, pitch black in color with one way windows, making it impossible to see anyone on the inside. The door opened to reveal a teenage girl of about 16 years of age with blue eyes, brown hair, and fair skin wearing a purple t-shirt, light blue jeans, white socks and black shoes sitting next to a bespectacled man somewhere in his 30's or 40's with a somewhat receding brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin wearing a black turtleneck, blue pants, black socks and black shoes.

"Are you going to just stand there or get in bookworm?" The girl said with a teasing smile adorning her face.

Mason rolled his eyes in amusement before getting in, "I have permission to write something about you Hannah, remember?"

Hannah narrowed her eyes at the man next to her and spoke in a tone saturated in retrained annoyance, "I know, don't remind me." Said man whistled and looked out the window in slight fear as the limo began moving.

"I take it the writing session went well," a man in his mid 30's spoke in a polite tone somewhat laced with worry, "as good as the others I hope."

Mason gave the man a reassuring look, "Don't worry Mr. Northwest, I loved the spot, perfect for summer writing."

Preston gave out a sigh of relief at the boy's words, "It was a pleasure to be of assistance, and my other way of saying thanks for helping with that ghost problem." A girl about 10 or 11 years old rolled her eyes at her father. She had long hair that was bleach blonde, blue eyes, fair skin, and wore a black designer t-shirt with big hot pink NW on the back, white designer sports jeans specifically made to handle dirt and grim- seriously the stuff never stuck onto those pants, ever -white socks and black maryjane shoes. She got up while the limo was still going slow and sat next to Mason, who managed to make some room for her.

* * *

The bespectacled man softly smiled at the scene before turning to Preston. "Now Mr. Northwest, I do believe we have both held up all of the ends of the bargain; in return for helping with the ghost, and writing for Northwests Printings, you are to continue to let the common folk into the annual party, and let those two rascals date."

"Of course Mr. Stine, I didn't forget, and in all honesty I was going to let both the former and the latter happen regardless; one can only act like an uncaring snob for so long before the one failing to plant such ideologies into your head finally croaks." Preston said as he winked at Mr. Stine.

Mason looked at the two with a blush on his face, glaring at the two, only to be ignored. Before he could make a comment, the girl tapped his shoulder causing him to turn to her, and see that she had the book he just wrote.

"It is safe to open and read right?" She said, putting emphasis on safe, open, and read.

"Of course," Mason said with pride, "this manuscript was made with Oddtonium a rare mineral practically made of weirdness, it can both cause and prevent it if processed the right way." The girl shook her head in amusement at Mason's over complicated answer to her simple question, but couldn't help but love him for it all the same. She scooted closer to him and opened the book to the front page.

"Then you wouldn't mind reading it to me right." She said as she gave him a sly look.

Mason, seeing the look responded accordingly, "Don't worry Pacifica I'll protect you from any spooky monsters that come out of the pages." Pacifica playfully elbowed his gut with a laugh for that, and handed the book to him.

Mason cleared his throat, aware that everyone in the limo was patiently waiting to hear his latest work. **"Goosebumps: Terror TV; 500 Channels, and no way to survive!"**

* * *

 **If you were looking forward to updates to Gravity-Bumps or Weird Falls, then I am sorry to say that this will be taking their places. If you want you can adopt the two stories, just PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A simple chapter that expands the world of this fic. I own nothing, everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

In the middle of scenic nowhere in the state of Indiana, there lay upon a valley a town that seemed like it was ripped straight from an 80-90's sitcom. Many had gone inside to watch tv, go to their backyard to play with families, or just sleep in the case of some people. But they had good reason. On the main street of the town, a minivan was racing and swerving down the road in a frantic fashion; it might have been mistaken for someone racing, had it not been for the monstrous grey spider like creature with an enormous red eye where it's head should be that was the size of a two story house scrambling down the road, and chasing after it.

One of the legs slammed into the ground in front of the van, causing it to swerve to the right and back as another leg slammed in front of it. The van made a hard right causing the tires to skid and squeal as it drifted on the concrete to make it's turn, barely missing a blue Toyota as it zoomed down the road. Said car was then crushed and impaled by one of the creature's legs, and left to leak it's fuels on the ground as the leg left it with a huge gaping hole in it. A man came out of a convenience store at that moment, saw his car, dropped his groceries and fell to his knees in despair.

"It wasn't even insured yet!"

No one in the van, nor the creature bothered with the weeping man as they travelled into a nearby forest. The van was narrowly missing trees, large rocks, and jumping every time it hit a big root or groove in the ground. While at the same time the creature was knocking down trees, splashing into creeks, and keeping its eye on it's target. Eventually the van had lost the creature, and forest ended leading to a cliff, where the van's front right tire hit an elevated slab of stone and was sent flying into the air. It flipped once and rolled over four times, causing every glass window to break and a couple doors to break off.

The van stopped rolling as it reached the edge, landing on it's roof. From the vehicle came four individuals. One was a 13 year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, wearing a black t-shirt, white over-shirt with short sleeves, ripped blue jeans with dirt stains littered around it, black socks, and white sneakers accented by red with red laces. The one coming out after him was an 11 year old boy with curly blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin with some freckles around the cheeks. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with yellow stripes, black knee length shorts with extra pockets, white socks, and white sneakers accented by olive green with white laces. The other two coming out of the van's middle was a boy and a girl, both 12 years old and looked nearly identical.

The boy was Mason "Dipper" Pines-Stine, who was wearing a black long coat with a cape like bottom, a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and grey sneakers with white soles and black laces. The girl next to him was almost identical to him, with the exception of her skin having more color, her cheeks being rosy, and her hair being long and reaching down to her waist. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a red sweater tied around her wait, a deep blue skirt, white socks, and black maryjane shoes.

"Are you alright Mabel," Mason said as he helped the girl up, "nothing broken or anything?"

"I'm fine Dipper," Mabel said as she fixed her hair and gave him a reassuring smile, "I have magic remember bro-bro?"

"I remember sis," Mason said as he gave her a skeptical look, "but that doesn't protect you from physical injury."

"Potato tomato."

"That's potatoe potatoe." Before the two could continue their conversation a booming roar reverberated around them. Not a second after the roar was done, the creature emerged from the forest, it's eye locked onto it's prey.

"Great, now what cuz?" The 13 year old boy asked as he looked warily at the monster before him.

"Already on it Marshall." Mason said as he looked around the area for a means to either escape or defeat the creature. Seeing the elevated slab of stone that had flipped them over, he calculated the angle, trajectory, and velocity of it in comparison to their angry monster friend. Satisfied with his results, he turned to Mabel and pointed at the slab before clenching his hand into a fist.

Getting his intention quickly, she looked over at Marshall and motioned her hand in a fashion similar to that of ringing a hand held bell. Understanding her perfectly, Marshall swiftly picked up a rock and flung it at the creature, missing the eye by a mile, but achieving his goal all the same. The creature roared in rage as it gazed at the insolent boy that dared to not only steal from it, but attack it with hardened earth as well. Not wanting to let his audacities go unpunished, the creature moved to attack Marshall, though with what was unclear to them. By the time it had heard the boy in black yell "now", the creature knew it was in for a world of pain, and a long time of rest and recuperation.

Heeding her brother's call, Mabel raised her left hand as an orb of pink energy accumulated at her palm chanting an incantation in what sounded like latin. Finishing her chant in less than seven seconds- to be fair it was horrifically short for an incantation -Mabel launched the orb at the slab, where it bounced off and hit the creature dead in the eye. It roared in pain as it's legs frantically scurried about, nearly hitting them numerous times before one misstepped and went over the side of the cliff. When one leg went over, gravity took over as it caused the creature's frantic movement of the other legs to make it fall over the edge. All that was heard was the whistling of the wind as it fell to the earth below, before a distant thus was heard, along with a warble of pain.

The four fell onto their butts as they let out sighs of relief, thankful that it was over.

"That was close," the 11 year old boy said as he pulled out a digital camera from his side pocket, "but luckily I got pictures of it for the Eerie Museum of Weirdness."

"Nice job Simon," Marshall said as he took out a bottle of water that had miraculously stayed in it's cup holder, "remind me to give you a PB&J later."

"Will," Simon paused to catch his breath, "do."

There was silence as the four didn't speak, for fear of losing what energy they had regained after resting for a bit. They simply tossed the water bottle to one another, taking sips and just trying to catch their breath.

"Eerie Indiana." Everyone looked toward Mason when he said that, each giving him bewildered looks.

"What?" Marshall asked as he took the cap off of the water bottle.

"Twin Peaks, and Eerie Indiana," Mason repeated as he stroked his chin, "two town saturated in supernatural weirdness, along with other towns, cities and communities, but even more so than all of the others. Heck, we just survived an encounter with Cyclops the eight legged giant spider just now Why are these towns the way they are, why are there more supernatural happenings in these towns- and possibly others -than anywhere else in the united states? How do they happen, why do they happen, and how have the majority of them stay hidden for so long? All questions that have no real answer at the moment."

The others looked at the ground, wondering the same thing as Mason who continued his monologue.

"That's not even including everything that Mulder and Scully uncovered in their investigations of the X-Files, which reminds me, we need to report what we've uncovered in these past few months." The others absentmindedly nodded to Mason's words, remembering that they needed to finish documenting both the contents and context of all of the items in the Eerie Museum of Weirdness, as well as all of the other supernatural happenings that occurred these past few months.

"Mom, Dad, and Dad number two organized a summer trip to a town I've been to quite a few times called Gravity Falls. I've never really had a chance to explore, but I think it just might have the answers to these questions. The other question is," Mason turned to Marshall and Simon who looked back at him with looks that reminded him of a deer in headlights, "do the two of you want to go with Mabel and I?"

Marshall and Simon looked at one another with shocked expressions adorning their faces, before looking at Mason in a manner that said "are you serious".

Simon spoke up first, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I would like too, but I'm visiting my aunt in California this summer, so the best I'll be able to do is talk via video chat or letters."

"I'll have to ask mom and dad if I can," Marshall said as he took a sip of water before putting the cap back on the bottle and tossing it up and down, "but I they say yes, then I say yes."

"A trio is better than a duo is what I always say." Mabel said as she tossed a stone off of the cliff.

Mason turned to her with a deadpan look, "You've never said that."

"Tomato potato."

"Again, it's tomato tomatoe, or potato potatoe," Mason said as he rolled his eyes at Mabel, who stuck her tongue out at him.

Marshall smiled at his cousins before putting his own two cents, "Whether we're all together or not, I can definitively say that this will be an interesting summer for all of us."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Marshall's statement.

"Yes, yes it will."

* * *

" **It most certainly will."**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, please read and review.**


End file.
